


Like Regular teens(Were not regular)

by RayQueen (orphan_account)



Category: New X-Men: Academy X, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Cheerleaders, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-15 18:14:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18674893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/RayQueen
Summary: Cessily comes up with an idea and Chaos ensures“You guys are on the cheer squad!” “WHAT!”.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is an idea I came up with a couple days ago.In this AU No M-Day and Laura was sent to the school by her Aunt and Shield het her go and Took care of the Facility.

Cessily walked into Laura and Sooraya Dorm with a Grin on her face,”Okay Cess  which Idiot did you kill and where did you hide the body?” Questioned Nori, Last time Cessily was this happy was when she put some kid in the med bay After he called Laura ‘Cloned Freak’ Said kids phone ‘accidentally’ overloaded while charging and Exploded,Nori got an afternoon of detention later.

”Guys i have great news” She said,”Did Dazzler Release a new album” asked Megan,”Did our French test get cancelled?” Laurie asked, Laura looked at her with a raised eyebrow “Oh come on we aren’t all multilingual!” The blond said.

”One no she didn’t and two we aren’t that lucky.” Cess Said “Then What is it Cessily?” Sooraya asked.”Well since there’s Football,Soccer _(In my country soccer is called football but since the story is set in America in calling it soccer),_ baseball and basketball teams there should be a cheer squad,I asked Miss frost and she said yes and made me captain.”

All her friends just stared at her, then she said “And I want you guys on the team.” There was silence followed by a loud “ **WHAT** “ from Nori and Laura saying “I think our girlfriend has succumb to heat stroke!” To Sooraya who just nodded. 


	2. Getting the word out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the Girls tell the whole school .

* * *

“So the plan is simple just give out the flyers and answer any questions” Said Cessily,”Yeah! how did I become a Cheerleader” Asked Alain,who got rope in after only saying ‘how’s it going Cess’,” Lani you approached her when she looked like she drank two gallons of coffee! you brought this on your self” Laura said, wondering if it was too late to run for it,” If you all need me I  will be in the Library” she said but before she could reach the door “Laura leave and you sleep on the couch tonight” Sooraya Said to her not wanting to have to deal with her hyper girlfriend alone. 

“Okay starting tomorrow we will be forming the first cheer squad this school has seen” Cess Said dismissing the other girls.”So I’m going to bed” Laura Said “What! we have to plan choreograph and-“ but she was cut off by Sooraya pointing towards there small couch and saying “You rather sleep there than with use?”,At a speed that rivaled Quicksilver Cess as in bed spooning Laura and holding onto Sooraya.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter but Jamaican mothers must not be messed with when it comes to chores.


	3. Try outs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tryouts are finally here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I not a cheerleader if anything is incorrect I’m sorry and this is my fanfic so in here I’m a Goddess.

 “That’s a lot for people.” Alani muttered, shocked at the turn out “Note to self if you want to tell everybody in the school something ask Megan.” she said, the others raised their eyebrow “What! She Knows the entire school.”

Currently Cessily, Alani and Laura were seated in the gym holding tryouts,”Why am I here?” Laura asked, unlike the others she wasn’t a cheerleader before coming to school,” Laura your a gymnast.Hell your an Olympic level gymnast at that, not to to mention your acrobatic skills!” Stated Cess _(In wiki it says she is an Olympic class gymnast acrobat athlete and aerialist.),”_ Well it will be nice to try something different.” Laura Said.”Okay up first is Allison vale.” Cess shouted out.

After four hours of tryouts they they finally finished “Thanks Hope we’ll post the results tomorrow.” Alani called out, “Okay she was but her dancing was a little off” she said “ her round off was bad and her toe touch a terrible and-“ Laura was interrupted by Alani “She’s bad we get it”, Laura could be as bad as Cessily we she started to rant,”So the results go up tomorrow, I can believe we’re doing this.”Cess Said “it’s to late back out now Chess,let make this” count Laura Said.


	4. Lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dealing with a banshee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy:)

“Do you think their not going to like us now?” Laura questioned Cessily, they had posted the list last night and by now everyone should have seen it,”What?” Said Cessily “You know the girls who didn’t make the team might feel sad and a little angry for not choosing them.” She said, People finally started looking at her like a regular mutant and not, and I quote ‘Freaky Clone Girl’ she didn’t want them to hate her. “Laura listen to me if anyone is mad at you brush them off sometimes people are chosen for things sometimes their not we have to make choices.” the girl said to her girlfriend “And if anyone messes with you they face the wrath of the Hellions and the New mutants.” She finished.

”So when I was Baking Naan So tha-“ Sooraya was interrupted when an angry Hope Abbot can to Cessily “Are you kidding me Kincaid!” she screamed at the girl, The whole Cafeteria was staring at the two “What are talking about?”Cessily questioned, “Why the hell didn’t I make the team.” Hope replied glaring at Cess, Cessily couldn’t help but sigh “You Weren’t Qualified Hope,Maybe next year-“ but again the Banshee I mean Hope shouted “And it made the squad.” She screamed pointing at Laura. 

“Who do you think your talking to.” Sooraya said glaring at the stupid little girl, There Where a few things in the world to make her snap her girlfriends being insulted was one of them, “Laura is an amazing girl with more brains and skills than you ever will have, Well other than being able to scream her lungs out like you.” She finished, “Prove it” Hope Said Cockiness was clear in her voice. Laura stood and to the shock of some mainly Hope she did a round off and a triple backhand-spring and landed in a perfect split.

”Can you do that?” Laurie Collins Said smirking at the Girl who was impersonating a goldfish. “Fine I don’t want to be on your squad anyway.” She walked away only to slip in a puddle of soda as Julian took some of Brian’s because his cup was now empty.  

 


End file.
